Listen To Your Heart
by RogueCupcake
Summary: Paul is writing a song and he remembers something Dawn said to him once. Songfic, My Girls Ex-Boyfriend by Relient K, mainly ikarishipping but it has some pokeshipping! XD


**Hey guys… I bet your wondering where my other stories are… I deleted them… I wanted to start afresh and come up with my own ideas and here is one of them! It's just a short songfic :) I recommend you listen to the song My Girls Ex-Boyfriend by Relient K whilst reading this**

Flash backs

**_Singing_**

Normal speech

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE SONG, ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT!**

**Anyway, please enjoy! :) xxx**

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I strummed my guitar, not saying a word, surrounded by pictures of me and Dawn, this was our inspiration room, all the songs I ever wrote were made in this room, seeing these pictures made me happier than I have been in a while, and it also calmed me with the peace, no loud banter from Dawn's friends, no non stop talking, this room was my personal heaven, well, apart Dawn herself, with her peppiness and my harsh demeanor we were polar opposites but that's how we have always worked, we balance each other out perfectly, she always tells me to listen to my heart because that's where all the best songs come from so that's what I always try to do, I tried for her.

I look around the room, there were all sorts of pictures here, not just me and Dawn, there were pictures of Dawn and her friends, Zoe, Misty, Leaf and May, beautiful landscapes, and pictures of… Ash, Dawn's ex boyfriend, even though they broke up he still intimidates me, I don't trust him, he may be going out with Misty but I heard him talking about trying to make Dawn jealous. But I cant exactly hate him, if it wasn't for Ash he wouldn't have Dawn, he remembered her telling him about what happened, it was almost 2 years ago, he said he needed a 'break'.

I started strumming my guitar, ideas popping into my mind, I grabbed my note book and jotted down what came to me absentmindedly, forming the melody in my head. My brain always seemed to work like this, 1 minute I would be lost for ideas then the next I would be overflowing with them. I looked down at my notebook and realised I had already finished, I loved how it was so quick for me, it made it so easy.

I picked up my guitar and went over the melody again in my head, I quickly jotted down the notes I would use, cleared my throat and started strumming my electric guitar.

**_When he was seeing her you could see he had his doubts_**

**_And now he's missing her because he knows he's missing ou-ou-ou-out_**

**_And now it's haunting him, her memory's like a ghost_**

Wow it turned out better than I thought. I strummed my guitar some more to entranced to realise a pretty blunette walk into the room.

**_And he's so terrified because no one else even comes close_**

_/Flashback/_

_"But Dawn, I want you!" A raven haired boy pleaded._

_"I'm sorry Ash, I really am but you are the one who decided we needed a "break" and then kissed Misty in front of me… and besides, I love Paul now!" replied the blunette._

_"But Misty doesn't compare to you, you're perfect, it was just a silly mistake!" Ash said sounding desperate._

_/End of Flashback/_

**_He's the guy you should feel sorry for_**

**_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more _**

**_I owe it all to the mistake he made back then,_**

**_I owe it all to my girls ex boyfriend_**

_/Flashback/_

_"I'm sorry Ash, but I love Paul now, and though you may not admit it, you love Misty, because if you really loved me you wouldn't have ended up kissing her" said Dawn with tears in her eyes but she refused to cry, this was for the best._

_"But…" _

_"It's over, Ash" She said as she walked away._

_/End of Flashback/_

**_So then, along comes me_**

**_This undeserving mess_**

_/Flashback/_

_I was walking back from the Veilstone gym, having beaten Maylene when I saw the idiots girlfriend sitting on the curb, crying, I have had a crush on her since I met her but whenever I try to talk to her he would come over which would make me angry and I will always end in a fight. But even now I can't stand to see her cry so I walk over and sit next to her._

_"What's up with you, Troublesome?" I grunted, refusing to show any emotion._

_"Hey! My name is… oh what's the point? I dumped Ash…" she said with tears streaming down her face._

_"But surely if __**you **__dumped __**him**__, why should you be sad?" I asked, genuinely confused._

_"He… he… he ch-cheated on m-me w-with M-Misty!" she stuttered whilst sobbing._

_I was so shocked when she said this, how could he?! He had everything, she was the most beautiful girl in the world and he just throws it away!? I was so angry with him for making her feel like this but I needed to calm down and help her, I put my arm around her making her jump a little but after a while she rested her head on my shoulder, I could have stayed like that for an eternity, I would never break her heart like this…_

_/End of Flashback/_

**_Who would believe my life would be so blessed_**

**_2 years ago when he left all that debris_**

**_Who would have known he would leave everything I need_**

**_He's the guy you should feel sorry for_**

**_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more_**

**_I owe it all to the mistake he made back then_**

**_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend _**

**_If it wasn't for him_**

**_ I would still be searching_**

**_If it wasn't for him_**

**_I wouldn't know my best friend_**

**_If it wasn't for him_**

**_He would be able to see that_**

**_If it wasn't for him_**

**_He'd be as happy as me_**

_/Flashback/_

_It has been to months since Dawn and Ash split, my and Dawn got closer by the day, if people didn't know us they would have thought we were dating, but right now it was valentines day, the day I would confess to Dawn._

_We were in the park on a stroll that I insisted on, everything had been decorated to look as romantic as possible which is exactly what I needed, I wanted it to be perfect, I need her to know I wasn't like Ash and I would always be faithful… jeez, I just realised I sound as if I'm proposing!_

_"Hey Paul, you ok? You spaced out" said the blunette._

_"… Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine… But I need to ask you a question…" I said, snapping out of my trance-like state._

_"Shoot"_

_"Um… I was um… I was wondering…" I stuttered out._

_"Wow I have never heard you stutter before, Paul! Just spit it out already!" she giggled._

_Of course she would giggle at me, I probably sounded like and idiot! I cleared my throat and said quickly "wouldyougooutwithmesometime?!" oh, wow, smooth… NOT!_

_"Huh? I didn't hear that, can you say it again, you know, _slower_?" she said, sweat dropping._

_"Would you go out with me sometime? Iswearimnotlikeashiwonteverleaveyouorcheatonyouor-" I said nervously speeding up my words at the end, god, I'm such an idiot!_

_"Of course Paul! I have been waiting for you to ask for, like, ever!" she said, interrupting._

_Well, I wasn't expecting that but I was happy, I grabbed her shoulders and smashed my lips against hers which she was clearly not expecting, but after a few moments she closed her eyes and started kissing back, it was the most amazing feeling ever, her lips were so soft and tasted like strawberries, I knew I would never let her go, no matter what, I was here for her until she wanted me gone._

_/End of Flashback/_

**_When she and I settled down you can bet _**

**_That he is gonna have to settle for less_**

**_He is someone I would hate to be_**

**_I got the girl and he's left with just the memory_**

**_He's the guy that you should feel sorry for_**

**_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more_**

**_I owe it all to the mistake he made back then_**

**_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_**

I heard a sound behind me and instantly knew she was there, she would have listened to the whole song, besides; she only went to get a snack. She must have realised I knew she was there because I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I got up and turned around, wanting to sing the last of the song to her.

**_If it wasn't for him_**

**_I would still be searching_**

**_If it wasn't for him_**

**_I wouldn't know my best friend_**

**_If it wasn't for him_**

**_He would be able to see_**

**_If it wasn't for him_**

**_He would be as happy as me_**

"That was absolutely beautiful, how did you come up with it?" she asked me, wrapping her arms round my neck.

"I listened to my heart" Was all I said as I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

**I know, I know, it could have been better but oh well… I hope you guys liked it!**

**R&R**

**-Megan a.k.a. RogueCupcake**


End file.
